the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Webber
Elizabeth Webber is the granddaughter of Steve and Audrey Hardy, and a nurse at General Hospital. She is the mother of three boys: Cameron (via Zander Smith), Jake (via Jason) and Aiden (via Lucky). She has had many relationships but overall feels unlucky in love. Another Romantic Mistake Elizabeth's lies about Andrew Cain's identity changed many things in her life. She officially lost him to Sam, although Jake tried to get the pair reunited. It was at this point in her life that Franco Baldwin stepped in and she found herself attracted to the newly reformed man. It was not at all what she expected to happen and she fought it as long as she could. In the end, she threw caution to the wind and decided to date Franco. It turned out to be another mistakes in her long line of romantic relationships. Although she cared for Franco, she couldn't love him, not like he wanted her to. She gently broke things off and hoped to keep things friendly with him. A New Direction Liz now decided to focus on her, her children and her job. She had spent far too long stumbling from one disastrous relationship to another. Her children deserved better (and she was learning that she deserved better too). It was strange --- being single but soon enough she embraced it. The boys helped in their own ways and somehow the Webber household worked. With her new found aversion to dating, Liz began to try to make things right where she could. She reached out to Lucky and Jason in hopes that they would play a larger presence in their son's lives. She also did her best to make things right with Drew, feeling guilty for deceiving him the way she did. The two were able to become friends again and she reached out to him after he lost Oscar, understanding what it was like to lose a son. Personality Elizabeth has seen a lot in her life time. Initially a rebellious teen acting out because she was abandoned by her parents, her subsequent rape changed the course of her life. She has learned how to be a survivor, to suffer through fear and pain and to come out on top. That is not to say that Liz is a saint. She still shows hints of that manipulative teen in her actions now. She can be petty and hold a grudge. But she also has a warm heart and cares deeply for those she loves. Important Relationships * Cameron Webber: Her eldest son. She loves him so much and recognizes that he has not always had it easy (and sometimes that was her fault). She is currently doing what she can to help him through the death of his friend. He is acting out, something that she recognizes and she hopes to help. * Jake Webber: Her middle son. She thought she lost him when he appeared to die in a car accident. Thanks to Lucky, he was returned to her. She and Jason do their best to co-parent him. * Aiden Webber: Her youngest son. He is a sensitive soul and this has led to him being picked on by some of his classmates. He loves to bake and Elizabeth encourages him. * Lucky Spencer: Her first love and the father of Aiden. He has also been a father figure to all her boys. He helped her at her darkest moment and she will forever love him for that, even if they are no longer together. * Bobbie Spencer: Her mentor and friend. Bobbie also was there for her after her rape, giving her medical help and advice. Crimes committed Below is an abridged version of Elizabeth's misdeeds: * Stole her grandmother's car and drove it without a license * Did various things to set her sister up with her teachers and to make Sarah think Nikolas was cheating on her * Stabbed Lucky in the stomach by accident * Stole the Ice Princess from Helena Cassadine * Helped Jason escaped from the PCPD * Stole police evidence and got rid of it to protect Jason * Killed an armed Russian man in self defense * Changed a DNA test to make it look like Danny was not Sam's child * Withheld information that Jake Doe was actually Jason Morgan (later Drew Cain) * Committed adultery multiple times Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Elizabeth's medical history: * Raped by Tom Baker * Accidentally grazed by a bullet * Suffered a miscarriage after being pushed by Faith Rosco * Had an embolism after being poisoned by birth control pills * Went blind after being hit by a car * Suffered another miscarriage after being hit by car * Suffered from hypothermia and lacerations after driving her car off a road in a snowstorm * Had an emergency C-Section to give birth to Jake; slipped into a coma soon after * Nearly killed by the Text Message Killer * Tried to committed suicide; checked in Shadybrook * Thrown unconscious into freezing water * Blackmailed numerous times * Held hostage numerous times